


When Steve Met Darcy

by Codexfawkes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has never met anyone like Darcy Lewis before in his life, before or after his big freeze. He’s pretty sure he that’s a good thing. He’s also pretty sure she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. Coulson and his team do make a brief appearance in this fic, however I began writing it before season two premiered so I am blatantly ignoring it. In my world Fitz is fine and Jemma never left the main team. Because I can.

It had been five months since SHIELD crashed and burned into the Potomac, since Bucky disappeared and Natasha went off to deal with the fall out almost entirely on her own. After five months of false leads and getting nowhere fast, Steve decided to heed Natasha’s advice and return to New York. At her urging Steve had agreed months before to allow Tony to have his things moved from his D.C. apartment to Avengers Tower. Tony was offering Jarvis (which according to Natasha was a computer program he’d invented) and his considerable resources to help track down Barnes, something Natasha and Clint were willing to use their international contacts for as well. Since he was getting nowhere on his own, Steve decided wandering aimlessly wasn’t the best use of his time. So he’d driven back into Manhattan and before he knew it was parking his motorcycle in a spot designated with his name in the towers underground garage. Grabbing his bag, Steve headed over to the elevator ready to head up to the residential floor Natasha told him to go to. Scanning the wall the doors were set into, Steve frowned in confusion. There were no buttons, no visible controls of any kind. 

“How the hell does this thing work?” Steve muttered to himself. 

“Good Afternoon Captain Rogers, if I may offer my assistance, this elevator is voice activated.,” a disembodied British voice answered. Steve startled, looking around concerned. 

“Who said that?” he asked. 

“I am Jarvis, Master Stark’s artificial intelligence. I run most of the towers functions and am here to assist all residents.,” the voice answered. 

“Okay, um I need to go up to the Avengers residential floor. Natasha said it was the 90th floor.” Steve told Jarvis not sure how he felt about living someplace controlled by a computer program. Especially one created by Tony Stark. 

“Certainly sir, if you would enter the elevator Ms. Romanov is awaiting you in the communal lounge.” Jarvis said as the doors slid open revealing a spacious elevator. Steve walked onto the elevator and waited as the doors slid shut in front of him. One very fast ride later Steve was walking out onto the communal floor of the Avengers. 

The room he found himself in was large, open and surprisingly homey. A kitchen off to the left, a large dining table with ten chairs in the middle and to the right a large seating area with a huge TV mounted to the wall and large squishy looking furniture. Natasha, Thor and Tony were waiting for him by the kitchen island. 

“Steve! It is good to see you my friend.” Thor boomed grinning at the sight of him. 

“Hi Thor, it’s good to see you again too.,” he greeted with a smile. 

“Hey there Capsicle, glad you could join us.” Tony greeted with a smirk. 

“Nice to see you out of your tin can there Stark.,” Steve returned grinning. 

“Not bad, we’ll have to work on the insults though. Get settled, relax and tomorrow we’ll dig into this tracking problem of yours.” Tony said patting Steve on the shoulder and wandering off. “You need anything just ask Jarvis.” Tony added over his shoulder.

“Come on, Thor and I will show you around.” Natasha offered hopping off the stool she was sitting on. 

Before they could begin the tour however Natasha’s phone rang. Pulling the phone out her pocket she looked at the display and smiled. 

“Sorry,” she said answering the phone. “Pepper, what can I do for you?” she asked. 

“Come my friend, while Natasha speaks to the Lady Pepper I would like to introduce you to my lovely Jane and her closest companion Darcy. My lady is most beautiful and upon seeing the pair of them you should have no trouble discerning for yourself which one is Jane.” Thor said grinning happily as he led Steve back onto the elevator, Natasha waving them off with a smirk. 

“Friend Jarvis, please bring us to my quarters.” Thor requested as the doors shut. 

“Of course Prince Thor, the lift will arrive momentarily.” Jarvis answered as the car started moving. The doors opened one floor above where they had started. 

“Your quarters are to the left, the Lady Darcy is in the apartment next to yours and to the right is where Jane and I are living. An empty suite of rooms is also on this floor. Above us are the rooms of Bruce, Clint and Natasha as well as another empty suite. On the top floor is the residence of Tony and the Lady Pepper.” Thor explained. They dropped Steve’s bag in his apartment before Thor hurried him across the hall to his place. 

They walked into the living room and were instantly assaulted by very loud music. The room was large, open and airy with a sectional couch similar to the one on the communal floor. A large black entertainment center held a TV, stereo and two video game systems. There were two large boxes filled with books that the women had clearly been loading onto a floor to ceiling bookshelf before they were distracted by the music. As he took in the scene Steve’s breath caught in his throat. The two women were dancing and singing along with the music, oblivious to their audience. They were both on the short side, one a little taller than the other. The shorter one of them was the very definition of petite, her thin frame and wide open grin making her seem sweet and friendly. The other woman though, long dark hair tumbling in waves to her hips with an hour glass figure he’d thought women didn't have anymore. The worn jeans clung to her curvy frame in a way that made his hands itch to palm her hips, her waist nipping in and then flaring out with the curve of her generous chest. She was so beautiful, even the rectangular glasses framing her face only added to her appeal. With a sinking feeling Steve realized she must be Jane, Thor had said she was so beautiful he’d know her instantly and this woman was a torch next to a candle. 

“Let’s hear it for the boy, let’s give the boy a ha-aaand! Let’s hear it for my baby, you know you gotta understa-and! Oh maybe he’s no Romeo but he’s my lovin one man show, oh oh oh oh let’s hear it for the boy!” they sang dancing around. Seconds later the petite woman shrieked, hurrying to turn off the stereo as her cheeks reddened having seen them watching her and her friend. Steve smiled at the bashful response of Jane’s friend. She really was cute he decided. Thor’s laughter boomed out as the music turned off and the women stopped dancing. The one Steve figured had to be Jane narrowed pretty blue eyes at them, a smirk teasing at the corners of her mouth. 

“Not cool Thor, it’s not nice to quietly watch like a couple of creepers.,” she admonished her eyes twinkling with a mischief that belayed her words. 

“My apologies, I did not wish to embarrass you. Come my love, meet Steve the Captain of America.” Thor said to them both before tugging the petite woman into the circle of his arms. “My Lady Jane Foster, this is Steve Rogers my Shield Brother. Steve this is my lady, the brilliant and beautiful Dr. Jane Foster.,” he introduced. 

“I’m so happy to meet you Captain.” Jane greeted holding her hand out to him. 

“It’s an honor to meet you ma’am and please call me Steve.,” he said shaking her hand in a daze. The thin one was Jane, that meant the other one wasn’t Thor’s lady. He didn’t quite know what to do with the relief that flooded him with that realization. 

“This is the Lady Darcy, good friend and companion to Jane as well as Lightening Sister to myself. She is as fierce a warrior as she is loyal.” Thor introduced beckoning the other woman forward. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.,” Steve said smiling as she shook his hand. 

“So you’re Steve huh? God bless America.,” Darcy said looking him over appreciatively. Steve felt himself grinning as Thor laughed. 

“Darcy!” Jane admonished sounding torn between mortified and laughter. 

“What? He’s hot.” Darcy defended grinning at Steve with a wink. 

“I am so sorry Steve.,” Jane apologized. 

“That’s okay, I like a mouthy dame.” Steve heard himself answer. 

“Oh you want me to get mouthy with you huh? At least buy a girl dinner first.” Darcy teased cocking a hip and resting a hand on it. 

“Anytime doll face,” Steve agreed smirking. Darcy chuckled, her slightly raspy voice sending a flash of arousal through him. 

“Please don’t encourage her, when she gets going with Clint is bad enough.” Jane groaned. 

“Clint? You know Hawkeye?” he asked even as he realized he sounded like an idiot. Of course they knew him, they all lived in the tower together. 

“Yeah, he was part of the SHIELD team that showed up when Thor first came to Earth. Jane and I were there when muscles here fell out of the sky. Then SHIELD stole her research and my IPod for a while. Clint was there with Coulson.” Darcy replied. Steve nodded his understanding as that sinking feeling returned. What if she had a thing with Clint? He’d thought that Barton and Natasha were a couple but he could never bring himself to ask. Maybe they weren’t, maybe Clint was with Darcy, or they wanted to be together. Shoving his disappointment down he smiled and made his excuses to go back to his new apartment and get settled in.

A few hours later Steve was sitting in front of the floor to ceiling window in the living room of the ridiculously large and lavish apartment Tony had set up for him. He was trying to sketch Bucky as he had been, but the face kept coming out wrong, turning into Darcy and he was getting annoyed with himself. Even Peggy hadn’t gotten this far under his skin this quickly, he didn’t know what to make of it. A loud knock on the door made him jump, his pencil flying into the air and clattering to the floor. 

“Who is it?” he called out grabbing the wayward pencil. 

“It’s Darcy, can I come in?” her voice answered. Steve closed his sketchbook and hurried to the door, opening it to reveal the woman who’d managed to dominate his thoughts. 

“Hello, yes, please come in.” Steve said nervously, stepping back to let her into the apartment. 

“Nice digs, very retro chic. Stark really doesn’t do anything halfway does he?” she asked grinning up at him. 

“He really doesn’t.,” he agreed smiling. 

“So I came to let you know Tony’s ordered in a ridiculously large amount of food for an Avengers and Friends reunion slash get to know each other dinner. I figured you’d rather a human messenger instead of an unfamiliar AI, no matter how awesome. No offence Jarvis.” Darcy added glancing up at the ceiling. 

“No offence taken Miss Lewis, I am aware not everyone takes to me right away.” Jarvis assured her. 

“Are we sure he’s actually a computer program and not a guy sitting in a little room looking at monitors? Because I may not be as tech savvy as most people but I’m pretty sure that most AI’s don’t have the ability to be offended.” Steve said. 

“Most AI’s weren’t created by Tony Stark. As aggravating as the man can be he is an honest to Thor genius. The first suit he ever built was done while he’d been kidnapped. He was held in a cave in the middle east with almost nothing but scraps and was able to make a suit functioning enough to get himself out. Jarvis is exceptional even by his standards though.” Darcy explained. 

“Thank you Miss Lewis.” Jarvis said and Steve could hear the preening tone at her praise. 

“Anytime J-Man. So dinner?” she asked smiling at him winningly. 

“Lead the way doll.,” he agreed. Darcy led him out into the hall and onto the elevator that took them down to the communal floor. When they arrived everyone was sitting around the huge table that was laden down with so many different types of food Steve couldn’t have named them all. 

“I see you’ve succumb to the charms of packed and stacked over there.” Tony said wagging his eyebrows at them as they sat between Jane and Natasha. Pepper smacked him upside the head as she smiled at Steve. 

“Captain Rogers, I’m Pepper Potts it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.,” she greeted with an open and welcoming smile. 

“Likewise ma’am and please call me Steve.,” he replied. 

“Pepper,” she insisted. Everyone greeted Steve and they settled down to eat. Despite the fact that none of them had been living there for more than a few months, the large group seemed completely comfortable with each other. The banter was lively and Steve found himself being drawn into several conversations. 

Once the left overs had been packed away and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher, they moved over into the TV area. Tony had Jarvis put on some light jazz as background noise while people talked. Clint telling an anecdote about being a teenage circus performer and doing an impromptu juggling act led to folks revealing hidden talents. 

“Jane can sing the entire periodic table of elements.” Darcy offered nudging her friend. 

“Really?” Bruce asked grinning. 

“Yup just give her a shot of tequila and she’ll show you.” Darcy confirmed laughing. 

“Darcy can do the splits, she’s very bendy. Just give her a shot of tequila and she’ll show you.” Jane offered smirking at her friend. 

“One time, one time I got naked and did yoga and you’re never going to let that go.” Darcy said throwing her hands up in mock indignation. 

“I did not need to think about that.” Thor said frowning. 

“I could stand to hear a bit more.” Clint teased with a leer. 

“Nice try Jayne.” Darcy tossed back with a laugh.

Steve frowned in confusion at the exchange. Not just Barton being called by the wrong name, but because he was flirting with Darcy while having his arm around Natasha. Steve had gotten pretty close to Natasha while he was in DC. She hadn’t been a permanent member of his team but she rotated through often enough that he saw her every few weeks. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and while he knew her relationship with Clint was a long, complicated one, he didn’t want to see her hurt. Then again he knew Tony was in a committed relationship with Pepper and that he had also flirted with Darcy, clearly not meaning anything by it. Maybe Clint was the same way. For all they’d fought on the same team during the invasion of New York he didn’t really know the man. Maybe he was just a flirt.

“Jayne?” he asked going with the easiest question. 

“It’s from a TV show, you have to watch it Cap it’s got cowboys; in space!” Darcy enthused bouncing in her seat and tugging on his arm causing him to laugh. 

“Capital idea Lewis, Jarvis queue up the first episode of Firefly.” Tony ordered flopping down onto one of the love seats and pulling Pepper down with him. 

“I’ll get the popcorn.” Jane offered heading toward the kitchen with Thor trailing behind her. 

“You’re going to love it Steve, it’s the perfect storm of awesome.” Darcy told him snuggling down next to him. Once Thor and Jane had come back from the kitchen with several bowls of popcorn and everyone had settled down, the lights dimmed and the huge television came to life. By the time Dobson was pointing a gun at River, Darcy had pulled a blanket from the coffee table, that turned out to be a cushioned leather trunk, slung it over both their legs and had her head on his arm. It had been so long since he’d had this much human contact that didn’t include being in a fight, Steve had forgotten how good it felt.

The next several days were spent locked away with Stark, Barton and Natasha working any angle they could to set up a tracking system for Bucky. He saw Darcy a couple times in passing, but each time he’d either been too busy to stop or she’d been doing something with Jane and he hadn’t wanted to interrupt. Finally almost a week after his first day in the Tower he found himself at loose ends. He’d worked out, sparred with Thor, eaten, drawn, and finished unpacking the last of his personal items. It was four in the afternoon and he had nothing to do but think about how much he wanted to get to know Darcy better. 

“Umm Jarvis?” Steve asked looking up at the ceiling uncertainly. 

“How can I be of service Captain Rogers?” the cool voice of the AI asked. 

“Do you know where Darcy is?” he asked. 

“Miss Lewis is currently in Dr. Foster’s lab on level 84.” Jarvis answered. 

“Thank you,” Steve said heading for the door. 

“You are welcome Captain.” JARVIS replied. The elevator ride was swift and when he exited onto the 84th floor he would have been unsure which way to turn if it weren’t for the loud music. Grinning to himself, Steve turned left and followed the sound. As he approached the large lab, he could see a somewhat familiar scene through the glass walls. Jane and Darcy were dancing around each other while Bruce sat on a rolling chair with an amused smile on his face. Steve crossed to the doorway, leaning against it watching their unrestrained happiness with a grin. 

It wasn’t until Darcy set her sights on Bruce and grabbed his hand, trying to tug him to his feet and then settling for spinning the chair side to side as she half danced with him that the lyrics sank in. Darcy was shimmying in front of the now grinning Bruce as she sang along with the upbeat rock song. 

“Every girl an' boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit an' stare. Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please? Run your fingers through my hair!” she sang enthusiastically. Jane bopped over, grabbed Bruce’s other hand and they pulled the older man to his feet, both women now shimmying while swinging his arms. Bruce was laughing and grinning like an idiot and Steve couldn’t help the hot flash of jealously that lanced through him. 

“My, my, my whiskey and rye, don't it make you feel so fine. Right or wrong don't it turn you on, can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?” Darcy sang leaning in close to Bruce before moving away but never letting go of his hand. Part of Steve wanted to jump into the group, to snag Darcy’s hand and claim her attention but his feet stayed rooted to the floor. She and Jane started singing, alternating lines of the song keeping their hold on Bruce, but leaning back and forth toward and away from each other as they did. Steve was pretty sure from the flickering glance of amusement Darcy sent his way, that she was completely aware of her audience and had been for a while. Steve watched as she slightly shifted her angle and locked eyes with him as she and Jane sang. He had to give her credit, it appeared as if she were looking right at Jane instead of just over her head. 

“Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah!”

The damned thing of it was that he did want to touch her, he wanted to map her entire body if she’d let him. The song wound down and the girls released Bruce, all three of them laughing and a bit pink cheeked. Darcy arched an eyebrow at Steve and grinned. 

“This is starting to become a habit Captain.,” she teased. Jane and Bruce startled, clearly unaware of his presence, both of their faces reddening. 

“Something we can do for you Steve?” Bruce asked getting control of his blush. 

“No, I was just going to ask if anyone wanted anything from the diner.” Steve improvised not wanting to admit he’d just wanted to see Darcy. 

“Actually I was going to go on a coffee and tea run before I decided everyone needed a dance break more. Wanna walk a girl across the street there handsome?” Darcy asked grabbing her bag. 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” Steve agreed pushing off the door frame.

He didn’t miss the smirk Bruce sent his way, or the way Jane rolled her eyes. Darcy slid by him out the door, snagging his hand on the way and tugging him along as Bruce laughed at him. Once they were in the elevator, much to his disappointment, Darcy let go of Steve’s hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t say anything when I got to the lab.” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Nah, I saw you coming through the windows anyway.” Darcy assured him with a smile. “So how are you settling in?” she asked as they walked through the lobby. 

“Pretty well I think, it’s a bit overwhelming at times.” Steve answered honestly. 

“Yeah, I never thought I’d miss our cramped flat in London but I do. Though I sincerely adore that lap pool Stark calls a bathtub.” Darcy told him. Steve laughed and stepped a little closer to her in the crowd that was crossing the street, his hand hovering over the small of her back. 

“Tony doesn’t really know how to keep it simple.” Steve agreed smiling. 

“That my friend is the understatement of understatements. So how come you didn’t come dance with us? You looked like you wanted to.” Darcy wondered as they reached the door of the diner and got in line to place a take-out order. 

“I don’t dance, never learned how.” Steve told her honestly. 

“Well it’s not like Jane and I were busting out the fancy moves. Hell Bruce didn’t even move his feet, just let us swing his arms around.” Darcy pointed out bumping his thigh with her hip. 

“Guess I’m just not much of a joiner.” Steve deflected with a shrug. 

“Angling for a private dance party there Captain?” she teased arching an eyebrow at him. Steve felt a blush creeping across his face and cursed himself for acting like a school boy with a crush. 

“Well, I don’t know about dancing but I could promise you some pizza and more Firefly episodes if you wanted to come by tonight.” Steve told her keeping his tone light. Darcy looked up at him in surprise, almost missing the line moving forward. They quickly ordered and stepped to the side to wait for their drinks and snacks. 

“Is seven okay?” Darcy asked as they leaned against the wall. 

“Seven?” Steve asked confused. 

“For pizza and Firefly? I won’t be able to get the Science Bros out of the lab before six or six thirty and I want to be able to catch a shower.” Darcy explained. 

“Oh! No seven’s fine, anything in particular you do or don’t want on the pizza?” he asked surprised she said yes. 

“Umm, no anchovies but anything else is fine.” Darcy replied just as their order number was called. Darcy handed over her Stark Industries credit card and paid for everything despite Steve’s protests. 

“I’m getting this stuff for the lab, Tony wants us to use the card for exactly these situations.” Darcy insisted as they walked back. 

“But some of it’s for me,” he argued. 

“Pffttt, a soda and some cheesy fries isn’t going to break Starks bank. Plus you’re an Avenger, that makes this an interdepartmental meeting. Totally work related.” Darcy told him with a grin. 

Steve laughed and gave up the mild argument as they re-entered the Tower. They fell into a companionable silence as they headed up to the lab and he was surprised at how easy it was to be around Darcy. Even with Peggy a decent portion of the time he’d put his foot in his mouth. They walked in to see Jane alone in the lab, head and shoulders in a large machine that was making a high pitched whine and emitting sparks. Darcy didn’t hesitate, before Steve could put down the food and drinks, she’d rushed across the lab, tugged Jane out of the machine and several feet away. Seconds later there was a small explosion and a burst of fire shot into the air. Steve, having dumped everything onto the closest table, grabbed the fire extinguisher and was quickly putting out the blaze. 

“Are you crazy?! What the hell Jane? You could have been killed!” Darcy admonished her sheepish looking friend, giving her one good shake. 

“I thought I could fix it! Those machines are my babies, I made it myself.” Jane defended. 

“Those machines are replaceable, you aren’t!” Darcy yelled before pulling her in for a hug. Bruce, Tony and Thor skidded into the room to see Darcy hugging Jane tight and Steve putting down the extinguisher. 

“What happened, I was only gone two minutes?” Bruce asked bewildered. 

“The particle array started making a weird noise and sparking, I tried to fix it but it didn’t work.” Jane said stepping back from Darcy with a grimace. 

“Tell them the rest, go on tell Thor who literally moved the heavens to get back to you, how you recklessly shoved your head and arms into the machine that was sparking and that if Steve and I hadn’t come back when we did you’d of still been in there when it blew.” Darcy ordered hands on her hips. Thor paled and crossed to Jane taking ahold of her shoulders. 

“Is this true?” he asked. 

“Yes, but I truly thought I could fix it.” Jane defended again. Thor pulled her into his arms and looked over at Steve. 

“Thank you my friend for saving her.,” he said solemnly. 

“Actually, that was Darcy. My arms were full,” he said pointing to the food and drinks, “before I could drop anything she had run over and snatched Jane away. Darcy got her a good six feet back seconds before it blew. I just put out the fire.” Steve explained honestly. Everyone turned to stare at Darcy who still looked furious, terrified and now embarrassed all at the same time. 

“Quick thinking, pretty impressive to out reflex Rogers.” Tony said surprised. Thor released Jane and walked slowly over to Darcy before gathering her in a gentle hug as if she were precious to him. 

“I can never thank you enough little Lightening Sister, I am forever in your debt.,” he told her. 

“I love her too big guy, even when she’s lost all common sense.” Darcy said getting an emotional chuckle from him.

Steve left them to clean up the remnants of the explosion. He’d offered to lend a hand but they’d waved him away, thanking him for his help. Steve didn’t really expect Darcy to show up after the excitement, but he ordered the pizza anyway. He figured Darcy would rather spend the evening with Jane after she’d almost been hurt, so he was pretty surprised by the knock on the door. 

“Darcy, what are you doing here?” he asked stupidly. 

“Ummm, you invited me? Pizza, Firefly any of this ringing a bell?” she asked tilting her head to the side. 

“No, yes of course, I just figured you’d want to stick close to Jane after everything that happened.” Steve told her shrugging. 

“Steve I’d of cancelled if I needed to, I wouldn’t just bail on you without a word.,” she told him. 

“I didn’t mean to…I…” he stumbled over his words trying to assure her he didn’t mean to insult her. 

“How about we try this again?” she asked smiling at him. Steve watched as she tugged the door shut between them and a second later knocked again. Steve couldn’t stop the goofy smile from spreading over his face as he opened the door again. 

“Right on time, come on in the pizza’s in the kitchen and Train Job is ready to go.” Steve said stepping back to let her into his apartment. They managed to get through three episodes and the entire pizza (granted he ate all but three slices) before Darcy was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“I think it’s time for all hero lab assistants to get to bed.” Steve said reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Why Captain, trying to get me into bed on the first date?” Darcy teased batting her eyelashes at him. 

“This was a date?” Steve asked bewildered. If he’d realized she was agreeing to a date he’d of done something far better than TV and pizza. An odd expression flashed across her face and her smile became a little tighter at his words. 

“Don’t worry about it Cap, I was just teasing.,” she said climbing to her feet. Steve got a sinking feeling in his chest as she headed for the door, he’d messed up again. 

“Night Steve,” she said slipping out the door before he could even stand up. Steve flopped back into the cushions and beat his head against the back of couch. 

“God, I really, really don’t know how to talk to women.,” he berated himself. After a long moment Steve stood and started cleaning up. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until almost a week later that Steve got the chance to talk to Darcy alone again. She was standing at the island in the communal kitchen making sandwiches, her phone sitting on the counter. Steve couldn’t help but notice it was almost the same as his. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down opposite her. 

“Hey,” he said smiling. 

“Hi Steve-o, what’s up?” she asked returning the smile. Before he could answer, her phone lit up and started playing a song he’d never heard before. 

“Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more,” it played. 

“Aren’t you going to get it?” he asked. 

“Nope, it’s Tony and he’s just calling to ask why I haven’t fed him yet. He’s playing in Bruce’s lab today.” Darcy told him without looking at the screen. 

“How do you know it’s Tony?” Steve wondered. 

“Cause that’s his ringtone. It only plays that when he’s calling.,” she answered. 

“Huh, you can do that?” he asked pulling out the ridiculously complicated smartphone Tony had thrown at him the week before. He’d had one that SHIELD had issued him but it was a tin can and a string compared to the one he had now. 

“Didn’t anyone show you the different stuff your phone can do?” Darcy wondered frowning. 

“Tony gave me a prototype new generation Starkphone so beyond calling someone or texting no, and Nat taught me that.” Steve replied. 

“Well that sucks, I could give you a lesson if you want. I helped with the alpha testing when he was designing it. I’ll help you set up personalized ringtones for people so you can ignore or answer as it pleases, plus it’s fun to pick songs based on personality. Like Tony’s is Carry on Wayward Son.” Darcy explained grinning. 

“I’d like that.” Steve agreed smiling. 

“Great, come on over to my place tonight with your phone and the laptop Tony gave you. We’ll set you up with an ITunes account and I’ll share my music with you.” Darcy said as she piled the sandwiches, bottles of juice and a bag of dried fruit into a big basket and headed for the elevator. 

At seven Steve knocked on Darcy’s door, nervously clutching his laptop with his phone in his pocket. The door swung open and Darcy smiled up at him. 

“Hey Steve, come on in,” she invited stepping back to let him into the room. Darcy’s apartment was mirror image to his, but was so different he couldn’t help feel like he’d stepped into another building. The walls in his place and in Thor’s were a warm cream color with neutral brown wood floors. Darcy’s walls were a sage green and her floors were a deep chocolate brown. The large television was attached to the wall and the big plush blue couch was atop an expansive shag rug that, as he stared at it, Steve realized was a recreation of Van Gough’s Starry Night. Her built in bookcases were filled with books of all sizes and types, knick knacks were tucked away strategically and there were several shelves of dvd’s. 

The galley kitchen, separated from the living from by a breakfast bar, was painted a slightly deeper green. The small appliances dotting the counter looking almost like they could have been found in his own time. The wooden bar stools had cushions covered in rainbow colored fabric and bright place-mats sat in front of each one on the counter. As he headed for the sofa, Steve saw the master bedroom door was open and the walls were a warm brown with vivid pieces of art on the walls. The huge bed was covered in a patchwork quilt that looked homemade. In short her space made his feel sterile and lifeless in comparison. 

“Wow, this place is great. How did you get this pulled together?” Steve asked. 

“Actually, it was mostly Pepper. She asked if either Jane or I had preferences for colors, finishes and furnishings. Jane said no, I forwarded a link to my Pinterest to give her designers an idea of my tastes. This was the result.” Darcy told him settling on the floor in front of the coffee table motioning him to join her. The next two hours were spent going over what all the different apps were, having Darcy delete the ones he was never going to use and then setting up an ITunes account for him. 

“I’m going to put this under a different name because last thing we need is Apple getting hacked and having Captain America’s info getting out there. It’ll be safer for you to just buy gift cards for yourself with cash and load your account that way. I’m also going to leave my log in info saved in here so you can explore my music and download any songs you like.” Darcy explained as she showed him how to navigate the site. Darcy showed him how to make a song a ring tone using Ride of the Valkyries for Thor. Steve realized it would take some time to pick the right song for each person but was confident he could do it himself later, it looked pretty easy. 

Eventually Darcy relocated to the couch, leaning over his shoulder to direct him to different songs, telling Steve about the bands and when they were popular. He was pleased to find her musical tastes were as eclectic as the rest of her and spanned from music he’d grown up with to the newest songs on the radio and a little bit of everything in between. He found himself telling her some of the stories from his USO days, of being a dancing monkey for Uncle Sam and how the girls had kind of adopted him as a little brother. He told her about how shocking it was that when it came to talking about intimate things the girls were way worse than even the Commandos and that was saying something. She’d just laugh and told him that hadn’t changed. It was the nicest evening he’d had since they’d watched Firefly and he actually managed to not shove his foot in his mouth. 

The next morning Steve walked in the Avengers gym on the 89th floor and was surprised to see Bruce, Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Darcy all in a line on yoga mats. Bruce was clearly leading them and Steve stifled a groan at Darcy’s appearance. She was wearing tight black shorts and a clinging tank top that showed off her amazing curves to perfection. Her hair was escaping a braid and her glasses were off so he could see more of her pretty face than usual. A light sheen of sweat made her glow, and with her arms over her head her breasts were straining against the thin material of her top. Steve forced himself to move to the punching bags and tried to lose himself in the rhythm of his workout. He could see her in the mirror and after a few minutes realized she’d gotten distracted and was staring at him as she moved. Steve was starting to sweat and swiped at his forehead before impulsively tugging his shirt off, then moving to the free weights. He heard her make a soft noise as he began to lift and snuck a look at her in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and she was pushing loose tendrils of hair out of her face as she watched him do arm curls. Steve repressed a smirk as Darcy rubbed her thighs together, so caught up in watching him that she failed to follow the others into the next pose. 

“Something wrong Darcy?” Bruce asked sounding amused. 

Natasha caught Steve’s eye in the mirror, her expression making it clear she knew exactly what he was doing. Steve raised a challenging eyebrow at her, getting a smirk in return. Darcy meanwhile had snapped out of her fog and dropped into the pose, her voice carrying to his serum enhanced ears as she muttered “Damn, I just had a wet dream while awake.” 

Jane snorted in laughter and Pepper grinned turning her head to look at Steve. 

“The view is definitely a selling point.,” she said, clearly not caring if he heard her or not. Suddenly her being with Tony was making more sense. 

“You should see Thor with his shirt off, damn if he didn’t make Jane forget her words.” Darcy snarked grinning. 

“Barton’s arms, it’s amazing I get anything done other than him.” Natasha confided surprising everyone. 

“Nice to know I’m appreciated, though it does make me wonder why you’re getting sweaty down here instead of in bed with me?” Clint asked appearing out of nowhere. 

“Really? You’re complaining about me retaining my flexibility?” Natasha challenged heat threading through her tone. 

“Right, carry on.” Clint agreed grinning. Steve snuck another look at Darcy and saw her watching Clint and Natasha with a fond smile, himself seemingly forgotten. Steve sighed and refocused on his weightlifting. It had been fun while it lasted.

That night Tony declared they were having movie night and anyone wanting to watch The Mummy should report at 8 pm. Steve, hoping she would be there, made his way to the communal floor just before eight and was gratified to see Darcy chatting with Bruce. The movie was pretty good but Steve couldn’t concentrate on it, he kept finding his gaze on Darcy. When she got up for a drink Steve tracked Darcy’s movements without any real thought, he didn’t need to move his head to keep her in his line of sight and was gratified to see she was mixing herself a non-alcoholic drink. It wasn’t that he had a problem with drinking, he just wasn’t a fan of excess. Darcy’s back was to him as she added cherry syrup to her cola and he watched as she shifted, her left leg lifting and swinging outward as she placed her foot on the calf of her right leg. He was impressed by the show of flexibility and balance as her foot traveled up her leg to mid-thigh. 

“One hell of a sight Rogers, who knew the venerable Miss Lewis was so bendy? Also did you realize you were staring?” Tony asked dropping into the space beside him. Steve sighed and turned to Tony. 

“I wasn’t staring, movement catches the eye,” he deflected. 

“Darcy, any idea why Capsicle here was just staring at you?” Tony called out never looking away from Steve. Steve clenched his jaw and hazarded looking at her. He saw Darcy gazing back at them with a skeptical look on her face. 

“Yeah, pull the other one Tony.,” she scoffed before shaking her head and hiding behind her hair. 

“Great Tony, you embarrassed her.” Steve hissed. 

“That’s a good thing, it means she’s into you. It’s all very Freudian.” Tony replied smugly. 

“Freud may have had some decent theories, but his ideas about women were crap.” Natasha said with a snort of derision. 

“Amen sister,” Darcy agreed settling down on the couch across from where Steve, Tony and Bruce were sitting. 

“Oh, really? Do tell Lewis what did he get so wrong?” Tony asked smirking. 

“Penis envy for one, what an idiotic idea.” Darcy scoffed. Steve startled at her words as she continued. “I mean come on. What’s to envy? Putting aside that it looks ridiculous like 90% of the time, why would I want something so vulnerable especially since it’s such a one trick pony?” Darcy said with utter sincerity. 

“One trick pony?” Clint asked sounding vaguely insulted. 

“Hey, I’m not saying it isn’t a fun ride but yeah. I’ve got two words for you why no woman, and I’m not counting biologically female transgendered people because they’re male biology be damned, would ever want a penis attached to her body instead of what she was born with.” Darcy said. 

“And what are these magical words?” Tony challenged leaning forward. 

“Multiple orgasms,” Darcy declared holding up one finger for each word while arching a challenging eyebrow at Tony. Tony deflated and sank back into the cushions with a scowl. 

“Actually, with time and practice a man can train himself to have non-emission orgasms and experience that for himself.” Bruce said casually, his brown eyes alight with mischief. Darcy looked him over appraisingly, a positively dirty grin spreading across her face. 

“Go Doc,” she said raising her glass to him before taking a sip. 

“I gotta learn yoga,” Clint muttered getting a laugh. 

“You really think it looks ridiculous?” Steve blurted out surprising everyone, including himself. Darcy looked startled by the question, especially coming from him, before a gentle smile came over her face. 

“Somehow Steve I think you’d be the exception, but in general yes. What was that phrase?” Darcy asked herself clearly trying to remember a previous conversation. 

“Partially decorated Christmas tree, that was it.” Darcy said snapping her fingers as the thought clicked. “Naked men tend to look like a partially decorated Christmas trees.” Darcy said getting a laugh from Natasha. 

Steve lay in bed, panting from the nightmare he’d just had. Bucky, not the Winter Solider, attacking in DC. He could see it all so clearly, his best friend knew exactly who he was. Hated him, blamed Steve for letting him fall. For letting whoever had turned him into that thing, get their hands on him. Clenching his fists, Steve sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Suddenly his apartment felt too restricting. He found himself on the communal floor headed for the kitchen, but to his surprise the large television was on and playing a cartoon. He walked further into the dim space, the only light coming from the television. Darcy sat curled up on the large sectional, her hair a messy tumble with a blanket over her lap and an over-sized t-shirt swamping her small frame. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked causing her to jump. Darcy startled, whirling to face him with a gasp. 

“Dude, you gotta make some noise when you come up behind me.,” she admonished. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Steve said sitting next to her. 

“I couldn’t sleep, I get insomnia sometimes. I have since I was a teenager.” Darcy explained with a shrug. “What about you? How come you’re up?” she asked curious. 

“Dreams,” was all he said looking at the TV. Darcy nodded and shifted, spreading the blanket over his legs too.

“You know, I grew up in this tiny town in Pennsylvania, less than two thousand people in it. Lots of farms, factory workers. It was a little too quiet for me sometimes, but a nice place to be a kid. You could ride your bike all over and never worry about some crazy dude snatching you. I was kind of a scandal as a kid, still am really, rebellious in completely good girl ways.” Darcy told him not looking away from the strange cartoon that seemed to involve an oddly dressed teacher and a school bus that turned into a submarine. 

“I can see that, you being something of a rebel.” Steve told her with a smile. 

“I started shocking people in junior high, turning eleven had one hell of an effect on me.” Darcy said with a rueful chuckle. 

“What do you mean?” he asked turning to look at her. 

“Well, that summer between sixth and seventh grade my just starting to curve body went into overdrive as I got hit with the puberty stick. In two and a half months my rounded little girl self turned into, well this just shorter. Same basic proportions though curvy wise. The other girls were all still in that awkward limbs and angles phase so it wasn’t exactly easy to deal with the staring. At that age curves are looked on with envy and suspicion, so people, adults included by the by, started treating me different. Like because my body changed I was suddenly an idiot or worse a slut. That school year was an education in the messed up way we still treat women and girls in this country. I had to work twice as hard to prove that I was still as smart as I’d always been. So I woman’d up. I challenged those preconceived notions whenever I could. Like leading a banned book list protest by getting my friends to read banned books on school property.” Darcy explained grinning at the memory.

“Banned book list?” Steve asked startled. 

“Yeah, it happens all the time but people tend to ignore it. School departments all over the country will issue lists of books that are no longer allowed on school library shelves and can’t be used in assignments anymore. The whole thing ticked me off, especially the books they were banning.” Darcy told him with a frown. 

“What book could have been in a school library that would be so bad it had to be banned?” Steve wanted to know baffled by the very idea. 

“Exactly, they banned books like The Scarlet Letter because the main character committed adultery and Tom Sawyer because it has language that is racist now but at the time it was written was accepted. As if by sweeping those books under the rug it’s going to somehow change what happened. Like if we ignore the uncomfortable parts of our country’s history that it’ll go away. Because heaven forbid we have a frank and honest discussion with children about the realities of slavery and how it led to the racism we still have in this country. But the worst was banning The Diary of Anne Frank.” Darcy said. 

“I read that, when I was getting history lessons from SHIELD. Why the hell would they ban that?” he wanted to know getting angry at the thought. 

“The official reason was because Anne, for like three sentences, talks about getting her period. The school board said that it was too mature a theme and that it might make students uncomfortable and that high school and junior high school students weren’t mature enough to handle it.” Darcy explained rolling her eyes. 

“That’s idiotic, Nazi’s carting people off to concentration camps is fine but a biological function isn’t?” Steve said annoyed. 

“I know right! Like we girls weren’t dealing with it in reality or about to be anyway. It was an excuse. They didn’t want to have people thinking about the holocaust, questioning things. It’s another example of ignoring history instead of learning from it.” Darcy said. 

“So you fought the ban?” he asked suddenly having a renewed appreciation for the woman next to him. 

“Yup, got hauled in front of the principal too. Except he hadn’t supported the ban and agreed that I wasn’t actually breaking any rules. See the school board banned those books from being in the school library or in the curriculum, it didn’t say anything about bringing in an outside copy and reading it on your own time. So technically I wasn’t doing anything wrong.,” she said grinning up at him. 

“I like how you think doll,” Steve said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Darcy flushed but didn’t break eye contact. 

“I hate bullies,” she said simply. 

“Me too, got my butt kicked all the time cause I was so little. Kept standing up to people twice my size.” Steve told her with a rueful chuckle. 

“No, that’s what you’ve gotta do though,” she told him earnestly moving onto her knees to face him completely. “So many people have dismissed me because I look like this, it’s the same thing. They thought you were weak because you were small, they think I’m stupid and easy because I have curves. There are always people who want to shove you in a box and keep you there. To say you can’t do that, because it doesn’t fit with who we decided you are. But you can’t give in to that. You have to say to hell with that, I know who I am. I know what I can do and I will do better than you think I can. I mean look at Jane, she’s this tiny little thing but she’s a force of nature. She’s going to change everything we know about the universe. Tony took getting shot in the chest and turned it into green energy that is revolutionizing the way we power our world. Bruce was called a monster, forced to run all over the world from people who wanted to keep him in a cage and what did he do? The so called monster used his medical knowledge to help the people who needed it most. Look at SHIELD, Hydra pretty much destroyed it but there were still people who fought back. Even when it looked like the only thing fighting would get them was dead. It’s like Edmund Burke said ‘All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.’” Darcy said her face alight with passion. Steve stared at her in amazement. 

“How are you real?” he asked awe in his voice. Darcy blushed and ducked her head. 

“Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.” Darcy told him. 

“Don’t apologize, I agree with everything you just said and believe me tonight…tonight I really needed to hear it.” Steve told her honestly. Darcy smiled up at him before turning and snuggling into his side. 

“I’m glad you’re here Steve,” she told him looking back at the television. 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, surprised to find he truly meant it.

A few days later Steve found himself with the rest of the team, sitting in a conference room about to have a meeting with Pepper and the head of the media relations division of Stark Industries. They needed to devise a press strategy to handle the fact that they’d recreated the initiative under Stark Industries. They’re were just getting settled, Pepper’s assistant handing out coffee and water, when music began to play. 

“She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate, tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate. I was lookin' for her boyfriend, thinkin', no way she ain't got one,” rang out into the room. All conversation stopped as Steve flushed and fumbled for his phone. 

“Who exactly is calling that gets a blush and a song like that?” Tony asked smirking at his flustered teammate. Steve ignored him and wrenched the phone out of his pocket, trying figure out how to silence the damn thing as the song kept playing. 

“Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love, tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup. Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck, she jumped up and cut me off,” the smooth voice of the country singer crooned. Natasha took pity on him and plucked the phone out of his hands, putting it on silent and then looking up at him with a smirk at the name on the display. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he raised his chin defiantly, daring her to mock his choice. Natasha gave him an approving nod and smile before handing back the phone. 

“So who was it?” Tony asked leaning forward. 

“It’s none of our business Tony,” Pepper admonished shooting Steve a smile. 

“Really, Darcy?” Clint hissed at Natasha in a completely unquiet tone. 

“Packed and stacked? That’s who you’ve set your sights on? I don’t know Cap that little firebrand just might kill you.” Tony commented with a leer. 

“I have not heard this song before, what is its connection to the Lady Darcy? Did you observe her dancing to that one as well?” Thor asked. 

“Wait, what? You’ve been watching Darcy dance?” Tony smarmed delighted. 

“So that’s why she said it was becoming a habit, you’ve watched her dance before.” Bruce said grinning. 

“Exactly how many times I have you voyeured Miss Thing while she danced for you Cap?” Clint asked smirking. 

“When Thor took me to meet Jane and Darcy they were singing and dancing, we both saw them. And the second time I happened to see them was the day that machine blew up in Jane’s lab, when I stopped by they were having a dance party. Besides, Bruce was the one dancing with them.” Steve defended. 

“Actually I stood there while they held on to my hands and danced around swinging my arms. You’re the one Darcy was singing to over Jane’s head.” Bruce said slyly. Steve clenched his jaw and fought the urge to slide lower in his seat. 

“What was she singing?” Tony asked cackling. 

“Do You Wanna Touch by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.” Bruce told him. Thankfully before Tony could comment Pepper started the meeting and when it was over Steve was the first out the door. 

Steve hadn’t been on an official mission since DC and when the call came through it was strange to be pulling on his suit again. From what they were able to determine, some scientist who had been rejected by SHIELD had gotten his hands on some old Stark tech and was terrorizing Central Park. When they arrived on scene a shimmering blue energy field was cutting them off from the maniac scientist and a group of people he was holding hostage. Steve could see a group of kids in soccer uniforms, a couple adults and to his horror Darcy. The adults, her included, were all standing in a protective line in front of the kids doing their best to keep them safe. Pride welled up in him at the fact the she was standing front and center with her taser out, ready to defend herself and the others. 

“Fuck, please tell me that isn’t Darcy.” Clint breathed. 

“Wish I could.” Steve answered grimly. 

“If he harms the Lady Darcy this fool will not live to see another dawn.” Thor vowed gripping Mjolnir tightly. 

“Alright folks, Bruce and I are about ready to drop that field.” Tony said, tinkering with some machine behind them. 

“Good, Hawkeye I want you covering that moron. He makes any move toward the hostages, tranq him. Thor, get in the air be ready to swoop in and grab him when that thing goes down. Widow, you’re with me getting those people to safety. Ironman you and Banner cover the perimeter, make sure he doesn’t get away and no one interferes.” Steve ordered pulling his shield off his back. Moments later the energy field disappeared and they were moving. Less than five minutes and the whole thing was over. Thor had grabbed the disgruntled man and deposited him into police custody, Tony and Bruce were dealing with the stolen tech, and the hostages were following Natasha to the emergency responders who were ready to check them over and take their statements. 

Soon Darcy was in the SUV with those of them who couldn’t fly and returning to the tower. When they got off the elevator on their floor, Steve realized Darcy was shaking as the adrenaline fled her body. Without thought Steve directed Darcy into his apartment and onto his couch. He left her just long enough to quickly change clothes and grab a blanket. Steve sank down onto the couch and after a moment’s hesitation pulled Darcy onto his lap, wrapping the blanket around her and tucking her against his chest. Steve felt her tense for a moment before melting against him, her arms winding around him as she tucked her face into his neck. Steve buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. It was earthy with a hint of mint and so uniquely her that he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I was so relieved when I saw you. I knew guys would come, but when I saw you I finally believed it’d be okay.” Darcy told him. 

“I’m glad you were able to believe in us.” Steve replied squeezing her gently. 

“No Steve, that’s not what I meant.” Darcy said pulling away so she could look at him, one warm palm cupping his cheek. “I meant when I saw you, not the just the team but you.” Darcy corrected her eyes locked with his. 

Steve felt a lightness and warmth spreading through his chest at her words. The way she was looking at him, what she was saying, he felt it too. Everything was better when she was around. Then his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her. Darcy’s mouth opened under his without hesitation, her tongue eagerly curling around his as they pressed together. Hands roamed and next thing he knew, Steve was shifting her to straddle his lap. Darcy’s impatient hands shoved his shirt up, prompting Steve to rip it off over his head. 

“God Steve, I’ve been dying to get you under my hands since you were torturing me in the gym.” Darcy told him, her fingers trailing across his chest. Steve attacked her neck, nipping the sensitive skin as he pushed the blanket and unbuttoned cardigan off her shoulders. His hands found the hem of her tee and slid under to caress the soft skin beneath. 

“Can I?” he murmured pushing the fabric a little higher. Darcy nodded, leaning back enough to let him work and raising her arms so he could peel the shirt off of her. Steve dropped her shirt onto the couch beside him as he gazed at her. Darcy’s pale skin glowed against the plain black bra, her curves hugged by the utilitarian design in a way that even the skimpiest see through number couldn’t make more tempting. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, fingers trailing over the tops of her breasts. Darcy inhaled at his touch, leaning into him and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.   
Steve gripped her hips and shifted to the edge of the couch, standing in one smooth movement causing Darcy to squeak and clutch at him. Steve chuckled as he carried her into the bedroom, getting a huff from the woman in his arms. 

“Give a girl a little warning there solider,” she admonished as he lowered her to the bed. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Steve asked with a mischievous grin as he settled next to her, leaning over to leisurely kiss her neck before trailing down to nip at her through the smooth material of her bra. Darcy moan and arched into him, her hands burying themselves in his hair before sliding down to his shoulders and gently pushing him away. Steve moved back with a frown, worried he’d pushed her too far. Darcy flashed him a smile and pecked his lips as she shoved indicating she wanted him to lie on his back. Steve complied with a bemused smile, grinning when she straddled his hips and started kissing him again. His hands ran up and down her back as Darcy trailed open mouthed, nipping kisses down his throat to his chest. Her hands gliding over his skin, occasionally using her nails to gently rake across him. Steve’s hips bucked against her as Darcy’s teeth scraped across his nipple, her hot smooth tongue soothing the sting before she repeated the action on the other side. 

“Darce,” he ground out, hands clutching her waist as he rolled his hips against her own. 

Darcy made a keening sound in her throat and sat up, her pelvis grinding into him as she whipped off her bra and sent it flying into his dresser; the things on top skidding to the floor. Steve didn’t need any more encouragement than that to slide his fingers up her body and take the solid weight of her breasts in his hands. He was amazed that even with his big hands he couldn’t contain her curves, the hard nubs of her nipples pressing into his palms in a way that satisfied a primal part of him. Steve explored her flesh; caressing, kneading, pinching and tugging as Darcy ground against him. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, head dropping back and her hips stuttering against him. Steve stared up at her in amazement as she stilled on top of him, slumping against his hands. 

“Did you just…” he trailed off in awe sitting up to wrap his arms around her. Darcy leaned forward, a lazy grin spreading across her face as she nuzzled his neck. 

“That’s right solider, you just made me come.” Darcy breathed in his ear. Steve growled and in an instant she was on her back, giggling madly at the sudden shift. 

“You gonna come for me again? Let me taste you this time?” Steve breathed into her ear, his hand slipping between them to cup her through her jeans. 

“Fuck yes,” she agreed bucking against him. Steve moved away enough to tug off the rest of his clothes while Darcy did the same, before he was kneeling back between her thighs. 

“So beautiful,” he praised again before claiming her lips again. He slowly and thoroughly kissed his way down her body, taking long minutes to lavish each breast with attention. 

“Steve, please,” Darcy pleaded shifting her hips. He chuckled darkly, grinning up at her before slipping his palm over her mound, the heat of her almost searing. 

“This what you want sweetheart?” he asked pressing down over her clit. 

“No,” she gasped. 

“No?” he teased letting up on the pressure to gently slide the tips of his fingers against her. 

“Want your mouth, your tongue on my clit, fingers inside me,” Darcy panted bucking her hips again. 

“That what you want doll? Hmm? You want my mouth on your pussy? My fingers stretching you open, getting you ready for me? That what you want?” Steve taunted his mouth hot against her ear. 

“Fuck yes, Steve please” she moaned. 

“Please what?” he pushed not quite knowing where this side of him was coming from but needing to hear her say it. Needing to know how much this woman wanted him. 

“God, fuck, your mouth on my clit, Steve your fingers in my pussy, please!” Darcy begged her hands trying to force his shoulders down. 

“That’s my girl,” he praised. Steve slid down the bed, pushing her legs wider to accommodate his broad shoulders. Darcy moaned as his fingers spread her lips and he licked a long stripe over her hot, wet flesh. The scent of her arousal made him growl low in his throat as he dipped his tongue to gather more of her tangy taste. Darcy’s hips hitched against him as he settled into her, his mouth enveloping her clit. He began to gently worry her flesh with his tongue as one finger slid easily into her, her body so slick with arousal that there was virtually no resistance. 

“More,” she panted pressing into him. Steve sucked hard on her clit, running his front teeth over it as he slid a second finger into her, curling them forward and pressing up. Darcy gasped and Steve repeated the motion, dragging his teeth across her once more and with a ragged groan her body clenched rhythmically around his fingers; a hot well of moisture rushing over his digits. He stroked and licked her through her second orgasm, gentling her down before placing a kiss on her mound and moving off the bed. 

“Steve?” Darcy asked reaching for him as he moved to the bedside table. 

“Right here baby doll,” he soothed opening a drawer and grabbing a box of condoms. He climbed back on the bed, opening the box and hoping she wasn’t going to tell him no. 

“Hmmm somebody’s prepared,” Darcy teased running her hand over his thigh as she lounged on her side watching him. 

“Tony thought it was funny apparently,” Steve shrugged, grinning as he pulled out a strip and tossed the box aside before ripping a packet off. Darcy rolled up onto her knees and plucked the little square out of his hands, ripping it open and pulling out the condom. 

“You want me to?” she asked grinning at him. 

“Go for it doll,” Steve said his voice tight. Her small hand felt fantastic wrapping around his dick as she pumped him twice before smoothing the latex barrier onto him. Darcy leaned closer, her breasts grazing his chest. 

“I want you on top of me, I wanna feel your weight pressing into me,” she breathed licking her lips. Steve kissed her hard, his hands cupping her cheeks. 

“Lay down for me sweetheart,” he said breathing raggedly against her lips. Darcy’s eyes darkened at his words. 

“Damn, bossy Steve is so fucking hot,” she told him before moving away to do as he directed. Steve knelt between her open, bent legs, palming her thighs before settling down against her; blanketing her small form with his large one. Darcy’s arms wound up under his own, clutching the back of his shoulders as her knees dropped even further apart. Steve used one hand to guide himself into position, pressing against her, the other arm guiding a leg around his waist. 

“Ready for me sweetheart?” he breathed sliding into her the smallest bit. 

“Yes,” Darcy encouraged hitching her hips against him causing the head of his cock to sink into her. Steve inhaled sharply, pressing his cheek against her hair as he steadily moved his hips forward, her body slowly giving way until his hips were pressed flush against her. 

“You doin okay?” Steve asked exhaling a shaky breath. 

“Been a while, just…just gimme a second.” Darcy panted. 

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked concerned, moving his upper body enough to look into her eyes while keeping his hips perfectly still. 

“No, baby you didn’t. I’m fuller than I’ve ever been tho,” Darcy admitted her cheeks flushed with arousal. After a few seconds he felt her inner muscles flex against him, wrenching a groan from his throat. 

“You can move now, need you to move now.” Darcy said rolling her hips up against him. Steve moaned and drew his hips back, working them into a gentle rhythm. She was so damned tight, it took a few minutes before he was able to move easier and pick up the pace. 

“So tight baby girl, so perfect, feel so good,” he praised putting a bit more force behind his thrusts. 

“Don’t hold back, I can take it, want you, want all of you.” Darcy encouraged meeting his thrusts, her heels just below his ass pulling him into her. 

“Fuck,” Steve growled, bracing his arms and knees, snapping his hips forward. 

“Yessss,” she cried out, her eyes slamming shut, nails digging into his back. Steve set a punishing rhythm, cursing like a sailor, bringing his hand between them to stroke her clit. 

“Oh fuck gonna come, Steve, fuck please” Darcy begged not even sure what she was begging for, more or less. 

“That’s right come for me baby girl, come,” Steve encouraged pinching her clit, slamming into her. 

“Steve!” she cried out, orgasm crashing through her, nails biting deep into his flesh, heels digging into his ass to bring him as deep as possible. Her body clamping down on him broke his own reserve, thrusts faltering as his own climax rushed over him. 

Steve collapsed onto her, his arms refusing to hold him up anymore. For a long couple of minutes they stayed pressed together until Darcy started to squirm under his bulk. Steve lifted himself off her, barely remembering to hold the condom in place as he pulled from her body. Darcy sighed at the loss, prompting a grin as he shuffled to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and cleaned up, coming back into the bedroom with a warm damp wash cloth. Sitting on the bed he gently cleaned her sensitive flesh before tossing the cloth toward the hamper and gathering her into his arms. Darcy snagged the sheet and pulled it up over them before snuggling back into his embrace. 

“You good sweetheart?” he asked. 

“Mmmm, so good.” Darcy assured him rubbing her cheek against his shoulder like a cat. Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“So,” Steve said smoothing her hair back from her face as she rested cuddled into his side “how do you want to tell the others?” he asked. Darcy lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled back to look up at him. 

“Tell them what? That we had sex? I don’t think they really want to know.” Darcy said with a chuckle. Steve felt something tighten in his chest. 

“So you don’t want to say anything,” he said slowly, pulling back from her and sitting up. 

“It’s none of their business. We were stressed, we had sex and it was amazing. No need to defend ourselves or anything. They won’t think less of me if that’s what you’re worried about. Casual sex between adults isn’t really a big deal anymore.” Darcy replied sitting up as well heedless of the sheet falling away from her chest. Steve nodded tightly, turning his back on her and standing up, immediately beginning to pull his clothes back on. 

“Steve…are you okay?” she asked sounding uncertain for the first time. Steve buttoned his jeans and tugged on a t-shirt, movements angry and tense as he headed for the door, the silence stretching out between them. 

“Steve,” Darcy said as he reached for the doorknob her voice pleading. He froze, his whole body tense. 

“I wasn’t worried about your reputation, or anyone else’s opinion. I’m no stranger to casual sex but…”he trailed off as his head slowly turned to meet her eyes, the pain in his gaze slicing through her like a knife, “to me, this wasn’t casual.” He was out the door and leaving the apartment before she could even catch her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve spent the next several hours punishing his body in the gym. He went through three punching bags and broke two sets of weights in the process. Finally exhausted he took the hottest shower of his life and changed into a spare pair of sweats he kept in his locker. He rode the elevator back to his apartment, stopping to toss his clothes down the incinerator shaft. He’d never be able to look at them again without thinking of what an idiot he was. Of course Darcy didn’t have feelings for him, hell she probably only went through with it out of gratitude and adrenaline. 

‘It’s a shame though,’ he thought as they slid out of sight ‘that was my favorite pair of jeans.’ He walked back into the apartment fully intending to strip the bed and send all the bedding, pillows included, after his clothes and give his mattress the frebreezing of a lifetime. Only problem was Darcy was still in it. She’d remade the bed, picked up the knocked over objects and strewn about clothes. She’d redressed and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before curling up on his side of the bed and, from the tracks on her face, crying herself to sleep. 

“You have got to be shitting me.” Steve said louder than he intended causing her to jolt awake, looking around in alarm. 

“You’re back,” she said dumbly her voice rough with sleep. 

“Yeah, I live here.,” he answered tightly. 

“Steve,” she began scrambling off the bed. 

“Don’t. Just don’t, I want you to leave. I need you to leave.”, he said his voice breaking a little. Darcy took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“No, I fucked up I get that now. I…I know you say you’re just this guy from Brooklyn, but you’re not. You’re sweet and charming and gorgeous and funny and humble and all these amazing things and I’m just me ya know? I talk too loud, and make dirty jokes and annoy people and Jane gets the guys like you, not me. Why the hell would you want me? I get guys like…like creepy Leon who stole my panties and sold them on the internet. I do not attract nice guys like you, never have. So when you kissed me I figured, hey might as well right? See how the other half lives. Pretend for a while that I’m more than just the comic relief around here. But you see the important thing about being the plucky sidekick is to not forget that’s who you are. And Steve, the plucky sidekick doesn’t get the great guy, she gets the laugh.” Darcy told him with such utter sincerity that it broke his heart. 

“Maybe you were the plucky sidekick in Jane’s story, but she got her happy ending. And this,” he said gesturing between the two of them “is our story. I kissed you because I couldn’t go one more second not kissing you.” Steve told her moving closer. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you before, I just never thought you’d really want…” she trailed off the uncertainty creeping back into her voice. Steve sighed and moved around her to sit on the bed before pulling her onto his lap, smiling at the way she squeaked in surprise. 

“Darcy,” he said tilting her head up to look at him. 

“I want. With you, I want everything.” Steve told her. Darcy smiled at him shyly (as if just hours before he hadn’t been so deep inside her he thought they’d meld together from the heat of it) and nibbled on her lip. 

“I want you too, not just for you know the sexy times but the rest of the times too. I…I’m pretty sure I’m falling for you Steve-o.” she told him. Steve kissed her then, falling backward with her and pulling her against his chest. 

“I’m pretty damned sure I’m falling for you too, just wish we’d done this part before I broke half Stark's gym equipment and threw out my favorite jeans.,” he told her. 

“Okay, the gym equipment I get but why’d you throw out your jeans?” she asked bracing her arms on his chest so she could look at him better. 

“My shirt too, I figured I’d never be able to look at them again without thinking of you and if I couldn’t have you the way I want then I’d rather not have the reminder. For the record I was going to throw out all the bed stuff too.”, he told her with a wry grin. 

“That’s so sweet, way better than creepy Leon.” Darcy told him before kissing him again. 

“Wait that’s a real person? Someone actually did that to you?” Steve asked frowning. 

“Yeah, but it’s cool I tased him and took all the money he made. So I call it even.,” she replied. 

The next afternoon Steve was sitting at the kitchen counter on the communal floor. The residents of the tower were slowly drifting into the space looking for lunch, which is exactly why he was there. He and Darcy had a plan, one to let everyone know exactly where they stood with each other. He heard the elevator door open and then Tony’s voice as Team Science! made their way into the kitchen. Bruce, Tony and Jane were all chattering about something he didn’t understand. Clint and Nat were quietly making themselves sandwiches and Pepper had just walked in looking at her phone with a frown. Darcy walked around where Jane had stopped to greet Thor and made her way into the kitchen area, passing him on her way. Steve stood, his arm shooting out his hand wrapping around her wrist, gently tugging her to stand in front of him. 

“How about Team Science feeds themselves and I take my girl out to lunch? What do you think doll?” he asked making no effort to disguise his actions or keep his voice low. He could see Nat and Clint freeze out of the corner of his eye. The two spies were watching them very closely, with surprise on their faces (well for them anyway). No one else seemed to have noticed yet, the voices of the others hadn’t faltered once. 

“I think that sounds like a fabulous idea,” Darcy agreed, stepping even closer to him with a mischievous grin. 

Darcy pushed up on her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him. Steve automatically palmed her hips, steadying Darcy and leaning down into her touch. It wasn’t a particularly dirty kiss, hands stayed in acceptable areas and there was minimal tongue involved but the reaction from those around them was immediate. 

“Whoa,” Clint said his surprise getting the better of him. This got the attention of the others because the next thing Steve heard was Tony’s voice. 

“What the fuck? When did this happen?” his voice asked causing Steve to grin into the kiss. “Did you know about this?” Tony asked. 

“Not a clue,” Jane answered sounding dazed. Darcy was now grinning into the kiss too and after a moment they broke apart laughing too much to keep kissing.  


Steve kept her close for a moment, his arms around her as they laughed, his cheek against her hair before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and letting her step back. They faced the group to see the various reactions. Natasha and Clint were standing close together, their arms brushing with matching amused tilts to their mouths. Tony was in shock and Jane was looking dazed. Pepper and Bruce were both smiling softly at the pair and Thor was grinning broadly. 

“This is most glorious news my friends, I heartily approve of this match. Though take heed Captain, should you ever give my dear sister a reason to cry I will act accordingly. Jane and Darcy are part of my family now and under the protection of Asgard. Any act against her is one against the royal family itself.” Thor threatened while still sounding jovial. 

“If I ever do anything to make Darcy unhappy I deserve whatever punishment you can come up with.” Steve agreed his back a little straighter, his voice serious. 

“When did this happen and more importantly why didn’t I know about it?” Tony asked bothered by the fact that he hadn’t had a clue things between them had changed so much. 

“Officially, last night but we’ve been moving towards this for a while.” Darcy told them. 

“No way, no way Stevie boy got some last night or there wouldn’t be a pile of scrap that used to be functional gym equipment downstairs. You’re paying for that by the way.” Tony said directing the last bit at Steve. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Steve said sheepishly running a hand over the back of his neck. Jane’s eyes narrowed and she quickly crossed to stand in front of Darcy, her hands flashing out to move the other woman’s hair while simultaneously tugging open the button down top she was wearing. 

“I knew there was a reason you were all buttoned up today!” Jane crowed dodging Darcy’s attempts to stop her as she magiced the blouse off her leaving Darcy in a light green tank top. Jane stepped back smirking in triumph as everyone gaped at the now blushing Darcy. Love bites were scattered across her collar bones, one even followed the curve of her breast disappearing under the shirt seeming larger than the others. 

It had happened pretty fast but Steve could have stopped Jane, just like Darcy could have put up more of a struggle. Part of him, a large part he wasn’t afraid to admit, wanted the others to see the marks he’d left on her pale skin. To see the evidence of their new relationship and recognize that Darcy was his. 

“You know last time someone took my shirt off was way more fun.” Darcy said dryly crossing her arms under her chest and cocking her hip. 

“I think it’s wonderful.” Pepper said grinning at them. 

“No, no way. Are you telling me you punched Caps V card last night?” Tony asked laughing delightedly. 

“V card?” Steve asked confused, never having heard the term before. 

“Wow, for a genius you can be really stupid.” Darcy said laughing at Tony. 

“So you didn’t have sex?” Tony asked disappointed. 

“I’m saying if Steve was a virgin then I’m Ironman, cause there is no way any virgin has his skills. Serious, serious skills.” Darcy said with a smug grin. Steve flushed and ducked his head when all eyes turned to him with speculation in them. 

“How serious?” Jane blurted out. 

“Remember that time we were out in the desert and I told you about my ex and the ratio of it all being the only thing I missed about him?” Darcy asked walking forward to tug her blouse from her friends hand. 

“Yeah and I complained about Donald not being even half as successful on a regular basis.” Jane answered. 

“Yeah well add one for the first time and double that for this morning.” Darcy bragged sliding her shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned.

“Holy fuck,” Jane breathed her eyes widening and then snapping to Steve. 

“Don’t know how holy it was but I definitely saw god,” Darcy told her grinning. 

“How the hell are you even walking right now?” Jane asked sounding dazed. 

“I’ve got skills too,” Darcy taunted with a chuckle as she moved back to Steve’s side. 

“I wouldn’t even be able to think after six orgasms, let alone get up and go to work.” Jane breathed. 

“Six?” Pepper and Natasha asked in sync as they too eyed Steve in wonder. Steve felt his face go hot as he shuffled closer to Darcy and buried his red face in her hair. 

“I cannot believe you just told her that,” he muttered. 

“Hey I had to listen to her brag about tall, blonde, and godly after their first night together, turnabout’s fair play.” Darcy defended with a laugh. 

“We should go to lunch before I spontaneously combust.” Steve said into her hair before straightening to find everyone still staring at him. 

“I kinda hate you right now,” Tony said frowning at Steve, his eyes darting to Pepper’s intrigued expression. 

“Take it as a challenge, I know I will.” Clint chimed in leering at Natasha. Nat grinned and took a bite of her sandwich before pointedly strolling out of the room her hips swinging. Clint snatched up his plate and quickly followed grinning like a fool as he called out to her. 

“Hey Tasha, wait up.”

A little less than two weeks later, Darcy stood in line at her favorite hole in the wall coffee shop near the Tower. It had fantastic coffee, a small outdoor seating area, free wifi and a comforting lack of hipsters. Placing the order for herself(iced hazelnut macchiato), Jane(a large non-fat cinnamon dulce latte), Tony(espresso con panna extra foam) and Bruce(decaf green tea latte) she stepped to the side to wait. Looking around Darcy saw a familiar face through the window. Signaling to the barista that she’d be waiting outside, Darcy pushed through the door and dropped into the seat next to a man she’d have bet never relaxed. 

“If it isn’t Agent IPod Stealer,” she greeted grinning at him. 

“Miss Lewis, it’s nice to see you again.” Coulson replied smiling at her. 

“Look at you, all relaxed and wearing civies. What’s her name?” Darcy asked wagging her eyebrows at him. 

“I hear you’ve moved up in the world, from unpaid intern to invaluable assistant to three of the most brilliant minds on the planet.” Coulson said smirking. 

“Way to avoid the question dude, yeah things are looking up. Jane’s got all sorts of shiny new toys and Thor to play with, Tony and Bruce are science bros, Clint and Natasha are finally Clint and Natasha-really there was some serious UST going on there and Steve’s…”Darcy broke off a goofy smile coming over her face. 

“I see, is the good Captain as smitten with you as you are with him?” he asked looking surprised and pleased. 

“Oh yeah, he’s totally ensorcelled. It’s pretty great. I mean it’s got it’s down side, that whole thing where he sometimes has to go be all solider boy and save people and shit totally sucks. Not that I’m against saving people or anything, I’m totally not, it’s just I love Steve and he’s this great guy but then he has to go be Cap and put himself in harm’s way to keep everyone else safe. It’s hard to see what it takes out of him, but he’s worth it.” Darcy confided. 

“I have to give you credit Miss Lewis, most women would see the Captain first and Steve second.” Phil told her approvingly. 

“Well I do have a PHD in awesome.,” she replied grinning. 

“Order for Darcy!” the barista’s voice called out over the loud speaker. 

“That’s me, I gotta jet before my science peeps go into caffeine withdrawal. You should come up to the Tower with me, they’d love to see you.” Darcy offered. 

“No, I have to get going myself but thank you. Tell everyone I send my regards.” Coulson said with a wry smile. 

“No problemo Son of Coul, but first you gotta photo bomb a selfie. You know what they say pics or it didn’t happen.” Darcy said scooting closer to him while pulling out her phone. 

Darcy made her way into the Jane’s lab and placed the drinks tray on the counter before pulling Jane’s order out and making her way over to where her friend was hunched over a spreadsheet and comparing the numbers to one of the many computer screens.

“Coffee time,” Darcy said cheerfully tugging the papers away and replacing them with the cup. “Guess who I ran into? Agent IPod Thief! I tried to get him to come up with me but he had a hot date or something.” Darcy said answering her own question. 

“What? Agent Coulson? Darcy you…you couldn’t have seen him, he’s dead, remember?” Jane told her slowly. 

“Dead? Uh unless he’s got a twin brother with the same exact memories who knows exactly who I am, no he’s not.” Darcy replied crossing her arms under her chest. 

“He died just before the battle of New York, Loki killed him, Thor told me. I told you that…I did, didn’t I?” Jane asked sounding unsure. 

“No, I’d of remember that bit of news.” Darcy said dryly. “Look, I don’t know what went down with Loki to make Thor think Coulson was dead but I just had a conversation with the guy. He even said to tell everybody he sends his regards. He knew we live and work here and shit so he clearly still had SHEILD connections before it all went tits up in DC. I even took a pic with him, it’s on my phone right now.” Darcy insisted. 

“JARVIS, please inform all of the Avengers and Miss Potts to meet us in the kitchen right away.” Jane said to the AI. 

“Certainly Dr. Foster, I have informed them that it is urgent. Miss Potts is finishing a phone call and shall be in the kitchen in three minutes.” Jarvis replied. 

“Thank you.” Jane said heading for the door. Darcy grabbed the drinks and hurried after her friend, something very bad was about to happen she just knew it. By the time Pepper walked into the communal kitchen all the Avengers were on one side of the island facing Jane and Darcy who were on the other side of it. 

“Seriously what is this all about?” Clint asked sounding annoyed. 

“Oh good Pepper you’re here,” Jane said sounding relieved. 

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked moving to Tony’s side. 

“Okay so Thor told me about what happened to Agent Coulson on the helicarrier. I was going to tell Darcy because we both met him in New Mexico but I just forgot to, so when something happened today she didn’t know how important it really was.” Jane said pressing a button on Darcy’s phone before handing it to Steve who was closest to her. Steve took the phone looking puzzled before glancing at the screen. He froze, his entire body tensing. 

“You took this today?” he snapped harshly. 

“Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago.” Darcy answered her voice wavering as she took an instinctive step back from him. Steve nodded handing the phone to Natasha. Her sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room as she stared down at the picture of Darcy leaning against the shoulder of a very much alive and well Phil Coulson. He was looking good in squared rimmed glasses similar to her own, a t-shirt with a blazer and enough of his leg showing to see he had jeans on. The phone made the rounds, Clint gawking, Bruce leaving and Tony swearing up a storm as tears gathered in Pepper’s eyes, happy her friend was alive and furious that they’d been made to mourn him. 

“Fucking Fury, the goddamned one eyed bastard is lucky he’s gone to ground cause right now I’m about ready to fulfill the belief he’s dead.” Tony growled. 

“What did he say?” Natasha asked staring at the picture again. 

“He said he heard I had moved up in the world. That I was working for Jane, Tony and Bruce. I told him that I am, that Jane and Thor are happy, that Tony and Bruce are science duding it up, that you and Clint have got all coupled and that Steve and I are ensorcelled with each other. He…approved, said that other women would have seen Captain America first and Steve second, that he was glad I saw Steve who sometimes puts on a uniform. I invited him up but he said he had to leave and to give everyone his regards.” Darcy answered far more subdued than they had ever seen her. 

“He said that? What were his exact words?” Natasha pressed looking up at her sharply. 

“Tell everyone I send my regards, that’s exactly what he said, tell everyone I send my regards.” Darcy replied. 

“He did it on purpose, this was his way of letting us know he’s alive now that SHEILD is all but gone.” Clint said stepping closer to his partner. Pepper’s face hardened and she pulled out her phone. 

“Get up to the residential communal kitchen, now.,” she ordered to whomever answered. 

“Hill?” Tony asked tightly. 

“Fucking right Hill.” Pepper answered with a nod. 

Maria walked into the communal area to see all of the Avengers along with Pepper, Jane, and Darcy staring at her grimly. Captain Rogers, because it was definitely the Captain and not Steve, was holding a cell phone which he tossed to her without a word. Maria caught the phone and unlocked the screen to see a picture of Darcy and Phil. Her shoulders set and she looked up at them without a word. 

“You knew he was alive, you knew he was alive and you let us morn. You let Clint blame himself for a death he did not cause. Give me one reason I should let you live.” Natasha said coldly. 

“Because you need me, and so does Coulson. Because you don’t know what Fury had done to him, you don’t understand what really happened.” Hill answered. 

“Whose fucking fault is that? Fury plays God and you follow orders, who the fuck does that sound like? Cause to me it sounds like Schmidt and Zola.” Steve spat out. Hill paled as his words hit home and her shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch. 

“You’re more right than you know Captain.” Maria agreed. 

“You will tell us everything you know about Phil’s so called death, recovery and what he’s doing now. You will provide a way to contact him. If you fail to comply with any of these demands, or leave anything out you’re fired and all that Stark Industries support that’s been keeping you out of jail disappears.” Pepper told her in what Tony refers to as her kicking the Board of Directors asses voice. Maria sighed and put the phone down on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa and made herself comfortable, this was going to take a while. 

“Phil Coulson died from a scepter to the heart on the helicarrier. He was dead for eight days before he was brought back.” Maria began.

Hours later the group was emotionally wrung out and Hill was limp from all the talking and the emotions that had been thrown at her. 

“For what it’s worth I never supported it. I begged Fury to abandon the project, he swore to Phil that he had. It’s the only reason Coulson didn’t leave SHIELD. Fury wasn’t willing to let him go, no matter what the consequences.” Maria told them as she was leaving. The group slowly disbanded and went their separate ways quietly, each person trying to adjust to the information they’d been given. Steve headed for his door and when Darcy hesitated, he held out a hand to her. 

“Please?” he asked softly, getting a nod of agreement. 

“I can’t believe they did that to him. How could Fury claim to care for Coulson and put him through that?” Darcy asked as they curled up in bed, holding each other tight. 

“I don’t know, all I know is we can never trust Fury again.” Steve said letting himself relax in her arms. 

“He meant it for an Avenger, he was going to use it on any one of you he had to just to keep his pet project running.” Darcy breathed out with a shudder holding him tighter. 

“He’s never going to get the chance.” Steve swore. No, Fury was never going to have a say in the Avengers again. 

It took several days of emotion (temper) wrangling and one memorable evening of Bruce leading his teammates in meditation on the floor of the common room (hint Tony sucked at being still), before anyone attempted to contact Coulson via the secure channel Maria had given them. In the end, after a tense conversation, it was decided the Coulson and his new team would come spend the weekend at Tony’s place in the Hamptons. Pepper made sure to tell them to bring suits for the pool and private beach, because of course Tony has a huge pool right next to the beach. 

“Hey, sometimes you don’t want salt water.” Tony defended when Steve rolled his eyes at him. 

“Tony, it’s a salt water pool.” Pepper commented laughing at her often times ridiculous boyfriend. 

Two weeks later the Avengers (and partners) as well as Coulson's team had assembled at the beach house. The two groups had arrived pretty much simultaneously. In the flurry of baggage and Jarvis directing people to their rooms (Fitz had instantly begun babbling about what an amazing piece of tech that was but Coulson shut him down with a look), there wasn’t much chance to say anything. Pepper directed everyone to change into suits and meet up by the pool. The house staff had already set everything up for a barbecue and there was still some debate on who should run the grill Tony (because it’s mine) or Clint (I can actually cook things people will want to put into their mouths). Steve followed Darcy to their room to unpack and change, but she wasn’t hearing it. 

“Nope, I got a new suit and I want you to be surprised. Now change into your trunks, no I didn’t pack the flag speedo Tony got you so don’t worry, and get out there solider.,” she demanded. 

When Darcy walked out onto the flag stone patio, she felt like she had walked back into her first junior high school dance. Coulson and his team were all clustered together on one side of the large space tucked in by a round table. Team Avengers was on the opposite side of the patio clustered around the grill. Both groups were whispering quietly to each other and casting furtive glances at the other team. Darcy walked to stand between the two with a raised eyebrow. 

“Seriously?” she asked dryly. Coulson shot her a wry smile and Steve ducked his head sheepishly, but no one made a move toward breaking the stalemate. “I have to do everything,” Darcy groused with a sigh as she headed toward Coulson.

Darcy knew everyone was watching, especially Steve, as she made her way over to Phil. Steve couldn’t help admire the suit she was wearing. It was a navy blue, halter top two piece tankini, with white polka dots. The suit was clearly inspired by 1940’s style suits, and she’d tied a gauzy white sarong around her waist. Her feet were bare and her toes were painted with the same vibrant red as her finger nails. She was gorgeous, and he was a little annoyed she was heading for Coulson and not him. He couldn’t fault the view though. Darcy threw Steve a winking grin over her shoulder, giving her hips a little extra swing as she moved over to Coulson. 

“So my little Ipod stealer, are you going to introduce me or what?” she asked grinning up at him. 

“Ipod stealer?” a pretty young woman asked blinking at Coulson in surprise. 

“Long story,” he said with a sigh. 

“Miss Lewis…” Phil began, only to be cut off by Darcy. 

“Nope, this is not a day to get stuck on formalities Phil. You tried to recruit me, you revealed your undeadness to me, I think you can call me Darcy.,” she said cocking a hip and eyebrow at him. The Asian woman on his team shot him a look of amusement, as if she was enjoying seeing him off kilter. 

“Tried to recruit you? As in tried and failed?” the other young woman, this time with a British accent, asked looking confused. 

“Jane needed me, plus there was no way I was joining the jackbooted thugs who stole our stuff. No matter how cool Son of Coul here turned out to be.” Darcy answered. 

“You’re not going to start calling my people Thing One and Thing Two again are you?” Phil asked with a quirk of his lips. 

“I reserve that for jackbooted thugs, that’s why you and Clint never got called that.” Darcy returned grinning. 

“No, you just called him Biceps for a month.” Coulson pointed out with a chuckle. 

“There is definitely a story here.,” a tall dark skinned young man commented with a grin. 

“Oh yeah,” Darcy agreed smirking up at him. “Seriously, are you going to introduce me or what?” she asked nudging Coulson with her elbow. 

“Right, Darcy this is Skye, Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Melinda May. Everyone, this is Darcy Lewis personal assistant to Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Jane Foster.” Coulson introduced. Everyone greeted her and once she’d greeted them back she turned to Coulson again. 

“So you ready to take one for the team?” she asked smiling with mischief dancing in her eyes.

“I’m going to need you to clarify that question.” Phil told her narrowing his eyes. 

“Relax Son of Coul, I totally got this.,” she said grabbing his hand and leading him out into the open space between the two teams. She didn’t miss the narrow eyed, unhappy look Skye sent her way as she did so either. 

“Darcy, what exactly is it were doing?” Phil asked, following her. 

“We my friend are going to dance.,” she informed him. 

“I really don’t see what that is going to accomplish, also there’s no music.” Coulson protested as they stopped walking. 

“Jarvis?” Darcy called out looking back toward the house. 

“How may I be of service Miss Lewis?” the AI answered. 

“My Summer Lovin’ play list please? Thank you,” she said. 

“Certainly Miss Lewis, you are most welcome.” Jarvis answered seconds before music began to play. 

“Every time you kiss me, it’s like sunshine and whiskey,” the song began. Darcy arched an eyebrow at Coulson and offered her arms in the standard slow dancing pose. Phil smirked and stepped toward her, picking up the rthym of the song and beginning to dance. 

As they danced, Darcy saw Fitz and Simmons have a brief confab before heading over and tentatively introducing themselves to Jane and Bruce. After a long minute Melinda walked straight backed and stone faced over to Clint and Natasha, while Trip headed for Steve and Skye trailed behind watching Coulson with a deliberately blank expression. 

“So, what’s with you and Skye?” Darcy asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” he asked back, his shoulders tensing. 

“She doesn’t seem too thrilled that we’re dancing. You're also trying to keep eyes on her, not all of them, just her. So I’ll repeat, what’s with you and Skye?” Darcy asked. Phil was quiet for a long moment, as if trying to decide how to answer her without lying or revealing too much. 

“For the record, that’s why I tried to recruit you. That instinctive insight and eye for detail you have.” Coulson told her. 

“Yeah, can’t help notice you didn’t answer my question.” Darcy replied dryly. Coulson smirked, arching an eyebrow at her. 

“If you don’t mind Agent Coulson, I’d like to dance with my girl now.” Steve said from behind him. 

“Of course Captain,” Phil said releasing Darcy and stepping back from her. 

“I’ll dance with you A.C.” Skye said sidling up to him. Coulson opened his mouth to refuse her offer, when Darcy shot him a challenging look as she stepped into Steve’s arms. Coulson let a smile tilt the corner of his mouth before grasping Skye’s proffered hand and spinning her, getting a delighted laugh from the younger woman. Steve pulled Darcy in close, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Littled young for him isn’t she?” he asked quietly, nuzzling her temple. 

“Do you really want to talk age differences there buddy?” she challenged poking him in the side. Steve huffed out a chuckle as they swayed in each others arms. 

“Did he tell you Trip is Gabe Jones’ grandson?” Steve murmured. 

“No, he didn’t.” Darcy said looking up into his eyes, trying to gauge his feelings on that. 

“It’s a little strange, but…I think I want to get to know him better. I think it’ll be good to talk to someone who remembers my friends.” Steve admitted. Darcy smiled and kissed him softly before snuggling into him. Pepper had been right, a pool party was an awesome idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Darcy talks about "the ratio of it all" she's referring to an ex who had a two orgasm for her to every one of his own policy. So if he gave her two every time, then adding one for her first time with Steve would be three and doubling it the next morning would be six. And we all thought math was boring ;)


	4. Chapter 4

They’d been back in the city a few days when Steve walked into the common area and sat across from where Natasha was curled up with a book. He waited patiently for her to finish the paragraph, mark her place and close the book before turning her attention to him. 

“I realize I’m being kind of an idiot right now, but I’d like your opinion on how big a one I am.” Steve told her. Natasha smiled, amusement clear on her normally impassive face. 

“Well for a man to know he’s being an idiot is already an improvement over most, so I’d say you’re ahead of the curve so far.” Nat teased. 

“I like Darcy, a lot and I know she’s not with me just because of how I look.” Steve said diving right in. “It’s just she’s been very vocal about appreciating my appearance since we met and I’m glad, I want her to be attracted to me. The problem is, even with as comfortable as I am with this post serum body, inside I’m still that skinny kid from Brooklyn. Sometimes I worry if she knew what I looked like before, if she knew the real me, she’d never have looked at me twice. And you don’t have to say it, I know it’s stupid. I just…want someone who would have loved that skinny dork as much as the muscle bound one.” Steve confessed. 

“It’s not stupid Steve, we all want to be accepted for who we truly are.” Natasha told him. 

“Darcy wouldn’t have cared.” Jane said from behind him, startling Steve. He glared at Natasha for a moment, who only smiled, before turning toward Jane who had walked around to sit in the chair next to him. 

“Darcy appreciates a good looking man, there’s no doubt about it. But as far as guys she’s dated? You’re the exception not the rule. Before you Darcy has always gone for the skinny, geeky guys who hate sports and got picked on in high school. She likes artsy guys who will stroll through a museum, drink ridiculous coffee combinations and argue about politics and social structures. She likes old fashioned, open a door for a lady manners as well as someone who knows how to handle independence and likes her fire. In fact, the guy who was her first love was maybe an inch taller than her, pale and so skinny his t-shirts didn't fit her because her chest was too big. Believe me Steve, this is one thing you don’t have to worry about with her.” Jane told him. 

Steve looked skeptical but didn’t argue. 

“Perhaps, you should speak to Darcy about this. She’s the only one who can give you the assurance you’re looking for.” Natasha prompted. After a long moment Steve nodded and stood, making his way to the elevator. 

“JARVIS, can you tell me where Darcy is?” Steve asked as he walked onto the lift. 

“Miss Lewis is currently in her quarters, shall I take you to the 91st floor?” JARVIS inquired. 

“Yes, thank you.” Steve agreed. 

“You are most welcome Captain Rogers.” JARVIS answered. Steve exited the elevator and made his way to Darcy’s apartment. He knocked and after a moment heard movement just before the door swung open. 

“Steve hey, come on in.” she invited smiling. 

Steve followed her into the living room, closing the door behind him and sat on the opposite end of the couch as her sitting sideways so he could see her head on. 

“JARVIS can you bring up an image of me before the serum please?” Steve asked. 

“Certainly Captain,” JARVIS intoned before the TV came to life displaying a picture of a short, painfully thin Steve who was swimming in an Army uniform. 

“That’s me, that’s who I was for almost my entire life. My best friend, Bucky, he was the handsome one. He was tall, fit, cocky, everything the dames loved. He’d grin and wink and they’d giggle and flock to his side. He’d setup these double dates but the girls were never interested in me. I was awkward with girls, mix that with that,” he said gesturing toward the screen “and by the end of the night both girls were on Buck’s arms.” Steve told her.

“When I was twenty six, just after Bucky enlisted but before he went off to basic, he set us up on another double. The girl that was mine was named Anne Shirley, Anne with an E she said because it just looked awful without it.” Steve told her with a wry smile. “She was pretty, red hair and green eyes about an inch shorter than me but with nice curves. Not as nice as yours but still, plenty for my small hands. For once a dame paid more attention to me than Bucky, by the end of the night I was smitten. That weekend she borrowed a car from a friend and we drove down to the Jersey shore, spent the whole day together. She told me all about how she’d been born in Nova Scotia, her folks dying of yellow fever when she was just a baby. In and out of orphanages, living with this family with three sets of twins who wanted a servant not a daughter. She told me about being adopted by this older brother and sister, how they’d asked for a boy to help with the family farm but got her instead. How she’d been terrified they’d send her back. How much she wanted to stay with them. Told me about Matthew dying, Marilla going blind and her having to come to the states for work so they didn’t lose everything.” Steve paused, it had been so long since he thought about Anne he was surprised by the strength of the emotions talking about it brought up. 

“That night, in the back seat of a borrowed car things went too far and we made love. I thought…anyway a few days later she disappeared. Left a note that Marilla was real sick, needed her to go home. A month later I saw her walking down the street with another fella. Her hair was blonde, but it was her. Acted at first like she didn’t know me, ended up telling me to ask Buck. When I did, he…she was a prostitute he hired to take my cherry so he didn’t leave me behind a pathetic virgin. I never understood how she had such a thorough lie about her life. She even talked about this boy who teased her in school, called her carrots.“ Steve mused before continuing. “The only dame who treated me like I was anything before the serum was Peggy and we never got a chance. I know it shouldn’t matter but it does and I really hope you can look at the me I was and still be attracted. Still have wanted to give me a chance.” Steve explained, putting himself out there in a way he never had before.

Darcy held up a finger signaling for him to wait as she stood and made her way into the bedroom. A minute later she came back out holding a small book. 

“Let me guess, when he called her carrots she hit him over the head with a slate.” Darcy said as she settled back down on the couch. 

“How…”Steve asked bewildered. 

“Anne of Green Gables, it was one of my favorite books as kid. It’s a series actually, this first one was originally published in 1908.,” she said handing him the book and keeping an unframed picture he hadn’t seen behind the book, close to her chest. Steve took the book and looked at the cover. It showed a little girl with red braids clutching a carpet bag. He turned the book over and read the back cover, remembering details “Anne” had told him and seeing them in black and white. Steve sighed, his head dropping as he put the book down. Of course it had all been lies. He already knew that but, part of him had hoped.

“When I was seventeen,” Darcy began quietly. “My best friend started dating this guy, Eric. Eric had a best friend named Mark, so it was natural to introduce his best friend to hers. He was from the next town over, about a half hour away. Both of them were actually. Shannon met him at the mall one day, he worked at the Pretzel Hut part time. Eric gave her extra cheese and it was love.,” she told him with a smirk. “From the moment I met Mark there was just something about him. I fell fast and hard. He was smart, sarcastic with this great smirk that made me want to jump him. He knew it too. Never in my life have I gone crazy over a guy, except him. I did things, said things, wore things I never would have if it weren’t for him. Not because he wanted me to change but because he gave me the courage to do what I really wanted. That and I never could say no to him. He was my first.” Darcy told him softly.

Steve nodded, trying to ignore the flash of jealousy those words sent through him. 

“For the record, you’re the fourth, in case you were wondering. Anyway Mark, he had problems. His mom, she neglected and beat him. Broke his arm once. Used to disappear every couple of months with some guy or another. He pretty much raised himself, his father was long gone. So by the time I met him he was pretty damaged. He was already drinking and smoking pot. I tried to help, tried to support him and gave everything I could. When I went away to Culver and he saw it as another abandonment. Got into heavier drugs. Then one day he disappeared. Stopped answering his phone, then the number was disconnected. Shannon went to his house but his Mom said he moved out and didn’t tell her where he was going. His e-mail went down, he was just gone. Three years, three years and I had no idea what happened to him. Then a month before I finished my undergrad work I got a call from the police in Boston.” Darcy took a deep breath before continuing. 

“They found a homeless man suffering an overdose in a park. He only had an old phone on him with one contact, me. I dropped everything and flew up but by the time I got there he’d died. I loved him, with everything I had I love him and it hadn’t been enough. I’m not in love with him anymore, I haven’t been for years. I don’t regret going to college either, but part of me will always wonder if things would have been different if I’d stayed. Or if he’d of done the same damn thing because the demons in his head shouted down his better angels. This…this is him,” she said holding out the picture. Steve took it and looked down at the man she’d loved so much. He was sitting next to her on a bed, they were leaning against the wall behind them and he had one skinny arm around her shoulders. His head was almost even with hers and he was as thin as Jane had insisted, almost as painfully thin as the image of himself at almost the same age still on the television screen. 

“He didn’t look all that different than skinny you. So I can pretty much guarantee that if I’d of met you back then I’d of still wanted you to ask me out.” Darcy assured him leaning forward to put her hand on his knee. Steve put the picture down on the coffee table and reached out, sliding forward so he could gather her into his arms. 

“Thank you,” he whispered right before covering her mouth with his. 

“For what?” she asked when they broke apart. 

“For trusting me, for…being so amazing,” Steve told her. 

“I’m not, not really.” Darcy protested. 

“Sorry ma’am, I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with you there. You are amazing, Captain America says so. You’re not going to argue with Captain America are you ma’am?” he asked her in his most earnest and innocent voice, blue eyes wide as he flashed her his best aw shucks smile. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that right?” Darcy asked laughing. Steve shot her a devious smirk as he tugged her onto his lap, moving her so that she was straddling his thighs before tipping her onto her back, his hips pressed to hers as he hovered over her. 

“Oh I’m fairly certain you enjoy every second of it sweetheart.,” he all but purred into her ear. Darcy shivered beneath him and wrapped her left leg over his hip, hitching herself closer to him. 

“Let me show you how much,” she said caressing the side of his face before tugging him into a kiss. 

Not long after their talk about Steve’s insecurities and Darcy’s ex, Natasha got a lead on Bucky. Steve, Clint and Nat had all taken off for South America hot on Barnes’ tail. Unfortunately everywhere they went they were just a half step too slow and kept missing him. After two weeks of non-stop travel the trail went cold. They headed back to New York, disheartened but not beaten and Steve was looking forward to taking his girl out on the town. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. Over the next two months every time they planned a date something happened. First it was Doombots and of course no Fantastic Four to answer the call. Then it was helping Xavier’s people deal with a rouge group of mutants who had an axe to grind. One accidental Hulk out, and a school bus full of children almost going off the Brooklyn Bridge later and Darcy was ready to throw in the towel on planning a night out.

So when she returned to her apartment, which was fast becoming their apartment, she was surprised to find a beautiful new dress laid out on the bed and no Steve. 

“JARVIS, what’s this?” she asked running reverent fingers over the silky material. 

“That Miss Lewis is the first part of your surprise. Captain Rogers has left a request that you be dressed and ready in two hours.” JARVIS responded. 

“Ready for what?” she asked smiling as she headed into the bathroom. 

“I’m afraid I am sworn to secrecy Miss Lewis, however I do believe you will be quite pleased with the Captain’s efforts.” JARVIS told her. 

“Thank you JARVIS, I trust your judgment and Steve’s.” Darcy said as she started running water into the large tub. 

Darcy took a long leisurely bath, taking extra time and effort with her grooming before getting out. After smoothing on her favorite White Gardenia lotion and blow drying her hair, she pulled out her favorite lingerie set. A long line bra in black satin with matching panties and garter belt. Actual silk stockings were next, then her makeup and brushing out her hair so it fell in shimmering waves. Stepping into the dress, Darcy realized that she couldn’t zip it up on her own. 

“JARVIS, is Steve anywhere near this floor?” she asked glancing up at the ceiling reflexively. 

“No Miss Lewis,” came the simple answer. Satisfied that he wouldn’t accidentally catch her half-dressed, Darcy hurried barefoot across the hall and knocked on Jane’s door. After a moment the portal swung open and Thor stood there. 

“Darcy, you look quite fetching. Is there some occasion I am not aware of?” Thor asked beaming down at her. 

“No, there isn’t. Steve has some sort of surprise for me tonight and he got me this dress, but I can’t seem to get the zipper up. I don’t want to be half ready when he gets back, could you or Jane zip me up please?” she asked smiling. 

“Certainly my friend, I would be happy to assist you.” Thor agreed jovially. He was pleased to see that his faith in Steve and his ability to treat Darcy as she deserved was justified. Darcy turned and moved her hair out of the way so he could get at the zipper. As Thor finished, Jane appeared at his elbow. 

“Darcy?” she asked confused. Darcy turned to greet her friend. 

“Hey, just needed some help with my zipper.,” she said grinning. 

“Wow, you look amazing. I didn’t know you had a date tonight.” Jane said looking her over. 

“Neither did I, Steve has a surprise for me.,” she replied. 

“Wait here,” Jane said before sprinting off toward the bedroom. A moment later she was back with a small white box. “I was going to give you this for your birthday next month, but it would be perfect with that dress.” Jane explained handing her the box. 

Darcy took the gift and opened the box. There nestled on velvet was a silver chain, hanging from it was a circular charm about the size of a quarter and laid out in Swarovski crystals was the same red and blue with white star as Steve’s shield. 

“Natasha’s arrow necklace gave me the idea. I had it commissioned along an arc reactor for Pepper and Mjolnir for myself.” Jane told her blushing a little. “It’s perfect, thank you so much.” Darcy said hugging her. “Put it on me?” she asked handing the necklace to Jane. Darcy once more turned and moved her hair; when the necklace was situated she hugged both her friends before returning to her apartment to finish getting ready.

Exactly two hours from when she’d made her initial inquiry about the dress and she was ready for anything. Her coat and purse were by the door and she was sitting on the couch waiting for Steve. So she was pretty surprised when JARVIS addressed her again. 

“Miss Lewis, for the next part of your surprise I must ask you to proceed to the elevator. You will not need your coat or purse.,” the AI said. Darcy smiled bemused but followed the instructions and left her things behind, making her way to the elevator. As the car started moving she looked up again. 

“I don’t suppose asking where you’re taking me would do any good?” she asked smiling. 

“No Miss Lewis, I’m afraid it would not.” JARVIS confirmed sadly. 

“No worries J-Man, I like surprises.,” she assured him. 

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself Miss,” he answered sounding relieved. 

The elevator doors opened and Darcy stepped out into the penthouse. Looking around the dimly lit room in confusion Darcy didn’t see anyone around, though she could see dim lights shining through the glass doors. 

“If you would please proceed onto the balcony, Captain Rogers is waiting for you there.” Jarvis instructed gently. Darcy nodded and headed toward the closed doors. She had no idea what was going on. Darcy walked onto the balcony of Tony and Pepper’s penthouse, confused why JARVIS had instructed her to meet Steve in the other couples space. 

Standing in the moonlight, with the city skyline glowing behind him, by a table with candles flickering in glass containers and set with linen, china and crystal, was Steve. Darcy’s breath caught at the sight of him in a perfectly tailored suit, he was literally breath taking. Steve turned from the view of the city at the sound of her heels on the polished concrete floor. Every part of his brain froze at the sight of her. She was silhouetted against the light above the door, her dark hair falling in lush waves almost to her hips. Her porcelain skin, alabaster she’d jokingly called it once, fairly glowed against the dark royal blue of her dress. It was a retro style that he knew she liked and always looked amazing on her. The thick straps, the pleated heart shaped neckline and snug waist that flared out into a full skirt that fell to her knees. His heart caught at the sight of his shield around her neck, his girl wearing his symbol. Steve reeled at the sight, unprepared for the primal satisfaction that roared through him at seeing his mark against her skin.

Darcy gathered her wits and smiled as she walked slowly toward him, her hips swinging enticingly. 

“Lookin’ good there handsome.” Darcy greeted stopping a few paces away from him. 

“Darcy, you look… uh, you remind me of the Bible.” Steve blurted out earnestly. Darcy gave him a quizzical look, not sure where he was going with this line of thinking. “When God stopped the sun to give Joshua time to defeat the Amorites.,” he clarified. 

“I don’t understand.” Darcy said tilting her head at him in confusion. 

“If I could ask God one thing… it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever.” Steve told her with such utter love and sincerity that tears pricked behind her eyes. 

“Do you have any concept of how much I’m in love you?” Darcy asked. 

“You’re in love with me?” he asked happiness blooming across his face. 

“So much,” Darcy answered softly as she moved into his arms, pushing up on her toes to kiss him. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Steve told her before deepening the kiss.

A few days after their date Steve walked into Tony’s lab in search of Darcy, he wanted to take her to lunch and she’d told him she was going to be “hanging with Tony and the bots today.” Steve got to the bottom of the stairs and looked in through the glass wall at the workshop. Tony was sitting at a large table, which was covered in bits of his latest suit design, and was doing something that looked delicate. Darcy was sitting at another table by the wall and was working on a small circuit board. Amazement once more flowed through him at the realization that Darcy was able to not only understand the genius but skilled enough to help. Steve was inordinately proud of her abilities and that an amazing woman like her had chosen him to be with. He keyed in the code to access the shop and walked in to hear softly playing rock music, glad it wasn’t at its usual deafening volume. 

“Hey packed and stacked, hold this steady will ya?” Tony said holding a wire for Darcy to grasp. Without missing a beat she left the circuit board she was working on to hold the wire in place for Tony to solder. Once they had completed the delicate work and stepped back, Steve turned his frown on Tony. 

“Why do you do that? Why can’t you just call her Darcy like a normal person?” he asked. 

“I’m not a normal person, I’m quite a bit better than normal actually. It’s not like she minds.” Tony said with a smirk. 

“It’s disrespectful,” Steve answered. 

“Guys, don’t do this,” Darcy tried to intervene. 

“And if I thought for a second it truly bothered you, I’d stop.” Tony said directing his comment to Darcy. 

“You’re an adult Tony, you shouldn’t be calling your friends and employees something that has the potential to be insulting in the first place. If you don’t stop I’m…” Steve said before being interrupted. 

“You’re going to what? Start calling Pepper long and lean to show me the error of my ways?” Tony taunted. Steve’s frown deepened as he took a step forward, looming over Tony. 

“Stoop to your level? No Tony, I’ll fight dirty. You call Darcy, Jane, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Natasha or myself one more sexually harassing nickname and I’m going to make sure your coffee randomly and repeatedly gets replaced with decaf. It won’t be immediate, it’ll come from multiple sources and you will never know when it’s coming. I will make taking a sip of coffee seem like Russian roulette.” Steve threatened, his soft but steel edged tone carrying perfectly in the quiet workshop. 

Tony’s eyes widened comically as he stared up at Steve, unable to believe the mild mannered man had just threatened him so effectively. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Darcy blurted out causing the two men to break their standoff. Darcy quickly stepped forward and grabbed Steve’s hand tugging him toward the door. 

“Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off.,” she said over her shoulder to Tony. 

“Work, work, work,” Steve said a shit eating grin on his face. Seconds later Tony was left alone in the lab with a sad looking Dummy whirring at the now closed door. 

“I do believe that girl’s been a bad influence on him. Excellent.” Tony said grinning and clapping his hands together. He turned back to his work table and picked the soldering iron back up, returning to his work, humming the Firefly theme song as he did.

 

End Note:

The various songs mentioned in this story are as follows, in order of appearance.

Let’s Hear it for the Boy by Deniece Williams  
Do You Wanna Touch by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts  
Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas  
The Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner  
Play it Again by Luke Bryant  
Sunshine and Whiskey by Frankie Ballard


End file.
